


A Present For You

by StarEyedPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, uhhh i don't know how this tag stuff works help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarEyedPrince/pseuds/StarEyedPrince
Summary: He stared at the bouquet of flowers in front of his face for a good 30 seconds or so. A beautiful arrangement of roses, orchids and cosmos in various shades of purple were being held in the shaky grip of Saihara Shuuichi's hands."Happy Birthday, Ouma-kun." Saihara says with a small smile.Ouma blinked once. Then twice. Then a few more times."It's not my birthday." He blurted out.





	A Present For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this is super late but hey whatever

He stared at the bouquet for a good 30 seconds or so.

It was a beautiful assortment of roses, orchids and cosmos arranged in various shades of purple. Ouma wasn’t sure where exactly did they come from. Honest guess is they were picked and arranged by Toujo, as only she would create such a beautiful collage of flowers. But she wasn’t the one in front of them. Instead they were held in the shaky grip of Saihara Shuuichi’s hands. Ouma stood there silently, the gears on his head whirring in the process.

But said gears screech to a halt by 3 words.

“Happy birthday, Ouma-kun.” Saihara says with a small smile.

Ouma blinked once. Then twice. Then a few more times.

“It’s not my birthday.” He blurted out.

“…What?”

There was stagnant silence in the air. Both parties were unsure of what to say next, or say anything at all. Saihara is trying to figure out if he made a mistake, and Ouma is trying to figure out what the hell did he just say out loud.

Nevertheless, he puts his hands behind his head and smiles.

“Come on, Saihara-chan. My birthday was weeks ago, remember?” He answers. “It’s nice that you’re trying to make up for it, but I think it’s a little too late for that.”

Yeah, that sounds right, Ouma mentally nods to himself. That sounds believable enough.

But Saihara was having none of it.

“But… I checked your report card in the Student Handbook. It says it’s today.” Saihara explains.

“The Student Ha-“ Ouma falters for a moment before quickly putting on a smile again. “Ah, that was probably an error.”

“The Student Handbook doesn’t make mistakes like this. Or make mistakes at all.” Saihara notes.

This is where Ouma starts to sweat. He's already trying to figure out how to get out of the big blunder that was his first choice of words, now his escape route is getting narrower and narrower. if this keeps going soon he’s going to melt from his own embarrassment. He must do something. Fast.

“Ouma-kun, did you forget your own-“

With speed that would make Olympic athletes cry, Ouma snatched up the bouquet out of Saihara’s hands, almost leaving an after image in its wake. He nonchalantly hangs it over his shoulder and scoffs.

“Okay fine, Saihara-chan. If you want me to have this bouquet so badly, I’ll take it! Sheesh, how pushy can you be?!” He huffs, quickly turns on his heel and runs towards the dorms.

Now Saihara was left all alone in the hallway, trying his best in figuring out just what were the series of events that unfolded before him. In the end, he could only sigh as Ouma left his sight.

“You’re welcome, Ouma-kun.”

 

 ...

 

After what seemed like ages, Ouma finally made it to the dormitories, reached for his door, opened it, closed it, and locked it in quick succession. All while holding his bouquet. He looked out onto the sea of misplaced evidence he stole and scraps of junk littered in the chaotic wake that was his room. For those uninitiated, it seemed like a war zone, but he calmly walks towards his bed, not one step out of place and not a single trip of his feet. Upon his destination, he flops onto the mattress on his back, flowers pressing onto his face.

Such a sweet fragrance. His grip on the bouquet tightened to the point the poor flowers were being crushed under the pressure.

June 21st.

That’s right. Today is June 21st. Even through the high-octane chaos that was the killing game, the palpable distrust from their fellow pupils, and the looming dread that was constantly breathing down on their necks, it was still June 21st.

And yet, Ouma forgot.

But Saihara didn’t.

He inhaled the sweet fragrance from the now crushed bouquet and stared at the ceiling.

“You really are an interesting guy, Saihara-chan.” He murmurs to himself, unaware of the blush creeping on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> whhaaats up gamers i haven't written fic in years thank you v3 for getting me back into the grind
> 
> i've been wanting to write a cute saiouma birthday fic for a while but i couldn't finish it until after his actual bday oh well
> 
> I feel like while ouma loves mischief and all, he doesn't seem like the type to celebrate his birthday or would even forget it! thats where the idea came from at least.
> 
> Anyways please leave a comment if you can! its been a good few years since my last fic so any help would be nice!! thank you!!


End file.
